The Taking
by notbella
Summary: He took her from Miami beach during spring Break.He took her into his world that was different than anything she had ever known.What was this strange place and could she take the pleasure she was in for. Heavy lemon alert!
1. Chapter 1

**AN-I need an editor! This is one of three stories I wrote. They all need help of some kind. Let me know if it is any good.**

Chapter 1

Bella sighed as the eye-catching man walked past her and appeared to stop and look at her as he went by. He looked like he had just stepped off the cover of a sports magazine. He had those muscles you get not from lifting weights, which made you too muscle bound in places, but from swimming or volleyball. She spun around to see what little hot-bodied coed he must be looking at. Hell, she was in Miami, Florida during spring break. Drop dead gorgeous girls in thong swimsuits were everywhere. He would not notice someone like her.

Not especially ugly or anything: she was a little too tall, full figured, and boring in the looks department. She was what most called cute. She had continually been the tallest girl in her class at 5'9. Having a healthy appetite, kept her body from ever being thin. She was 155 pounds and a size 12. The guys that weren't intimidated by her height usually treated her like a novelty. She had curly, mud brown hair that fell almost to her waist and dishwater brown eyes, nothing-special there. Yeah, why would he notice her, in all her conservative one-piece bathing suit glory with all these other, shorter, skinnier, blonder, bikini clad girls around?

Why she even came here, she had no idea. Her parents had died in a fiery car crash her senior year of high school.

Because she was already 18 at that time, she opted to move in with Cathy, her future college roommate and neighbor; and Cathy's family for the rest of senior year then they were off to college together. What do college girls do for spring break? They come to Miami or at least Cathy had convinced her of that. So here, she was in Miami for spring break. And where was Cathy? She had taken off with the first guy that looked her way. Thanks a lot Cathy!

**AN-Ok,I know it's short but I had to start somewhere. Where did you go on your first spring break?**


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Another short chapter. The first two short chapters are just to get the story started after this the chapters are much longer. Starting with the next one.

Chapter 2

Edward looked about at all the seemingly vapid girls falling all over every male in sight. He was looking for somebody exceptional and had been for the last 6 days. He had to head back in the morning, or he was stuck here. The mist to this part of the world thinned only once a year. All the older warriors who had traveled through with him would be staying here but he had only one week to find a bride and travel back through.

He saw her at that moment standing unaccompanied, in a poolside full of people. She looked at him then turned and looked behind her. After scowling at the blonde-haired female behind her, she turned and walked away. He hurried after her onto the beach knowing he had to catch her and make her his. Most of the females of this realm seemed to be obsessed with mating but not this one she had knowledge in her eyes and pain seemed to be there too. Edward wanted, no needed to find her, discover the reason for that pain, and wipe it from her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-Okay more words.I actually have most of this written already so if you give my a review I can send you the next chapter before it is published.**

Chapter 3

Bella woke up as Edward sat her down on the beach. At least she thought it was Edward because while the face was close this looked like his much bigger, handsomer brother. He was now around 8 feet tall and built like a swimmer. He was not muscle bound though as weightlifters sometimes got. She looked him over with great relish as he came back from behind a rock with some light colored fabric.

"My Princess we need to change before we head to our castle". He said

"Um am I dreaming? Because I could swear you just called me *your princess*, and said the words our castle."

She looked at him hard then added"Not to hurt your feelings or anything, but you seem way bigger and hotter here in my dream."

"No my sweet I had to change to my normal form. We both need to be changed before we go any farther. "He replied, "I will explain as much as I can on the way but there is much to explain and not enough time. So please get dressed and then we will converse."

"Bossy much? " She mumbled as she jerked the fabric from him and headed behind a huge rock. When she got a look at her attire, she blanched. It was nothing much more than a thin top that tied between her breasts and a wrap skirt that was split to her hips. She came around the rock holding her old clothing and fuming at the outfit she had was trying to wear.

"You said we were going to a castle not the playboy mansion." She spat out

"Yes, sweetest we head to our castle. I know nothing of this Playboy mansion." Edward answered back. "Come let's bury your clothes. We can have no proof of your arrival to the islanders."

So, they buried her clothes. She felt like saying a prayer over them. Then they started their walk to the castle. Edward explained the area commonly thought of as the Bermuda triangle. There were many islands and this one was the one that the princes and training facilities were headquartered at. It seems they have to go out into the world to find a bride, as few women resided on the islands, and those were unable to give birth to many female children. They did have plenty of male children though it seemed.

They had only walked a short way when she looked up and saw the most beautiful castle. It seemed to be made of marble and inset with crystals that glistened like rainbows in the sun. …..

As they entered the massive doors, Bella noticed at least 30 warriors go down on their knees. She was shocked when they all glanced back up and looked her over as if she was the buffet for dinner. One Soldier stepped up and held out his hand to take hers. He was at least 8'5 and had a scar running across his face that looked like someone had tried to separate his nose from his beautiful face. She inhaled as this fierce warrior went back down on one knee and kissed her hand then stood and kissed her on the lips.

"My name is Garth and I am honored to be Edward's prince in training. Then he looked at Edward and said, "You have done exceedingly well my lord. Our new princess is one of the finest I have seen in all my years."

She had to laugh, she couldn't help it. "Are you kidding me with this?"

Just then a shorter (at 6'9 )but no less captivating warrior came up and took her hand, brushing his lips against it like Garth had, before also skimming over her mouth. He licked his lips, smiled, and said, "Her lips taste of ripe cherries. I am called Tyler and am proud to be your warrior of the day. I will show you to your rooms and introduce you to some of our customs. Will this suit you my princess?"

She nodded and turned to Edward with a question upon her face. He told her "Go with him. He will explain what you need to know to get you through this day. You can trust everything he says to be the truth as any falsehoods on our island will result in the deceiver never being able to use his man parts again."

She looked back at him then and snorted. He was funny at least she hoped he was just being silly. He could not be serious could he?

**AN-Well how do you like me now?More give me a comment and i can send you a preview.I still need a editor-Oh and SM owns what she wants.I own my dog, a bearded dragon and two cat's.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tyler accompanied her disclosing that she had just met her private guard, and that each evening, she would select her guard for the next day. He said there were no women in the castle except the other princesses, so she would avail herself of the warriors for all needs she had. They would be having dinner with the other princes and princesses each night, so she would need to bathe in her bathing room and get prepared for dinner. She found out that each Prince (there were 10, one for each Island) got a section of the castle and that the warriors were quartered out back. The warrior or warriors of the day got to share a room to the right of their private Quarters and the prince in training got a room to the left of us.

When they entered the prince suites as they were called she was stunned, it was huge. There had to be at least 1000 square ft. in the main bedroom. There was a room at the back that led off to her own private bath. She was also informed that her prince's bath was at the other side of the room. There stood a bed in the middle of the room that had to have been the size of two king size beds. Tyler kidded to her that it was in case her husband wanted to share his ladies good graces with a few others. Yeah, he better be kidding her with that one.

She went into her private bathroom and her jaw dropped. There was a small freshwater pool in one corner with a bench or two and chairs scattered around it. Tyler informed her she needed to get started on her bath and that he would get her clothing for the day from her closet. He turned around and left through a different door and she just stared at this room. How had her life come to this? She wasn't princess material.

She felt hands wrap around her, and she leaned back as they started taking off her top and stroking her nipples. She sighed and closed her eyes as they drifted down to her skirt and loosened it and let it fall to the floor. She was hoisted up and walked into the water as the hands worked between her legs rubbing her feminine lips before landing on her clitoris. When she was so worked up she was about to fragment, she started trembling and couldn't feel her legs. She moaned "Edward that feels good," then came in a dazzling display of light.

"Not Edward", Tyler said in a strained voice and turned her toward him.

She went under the water and came up choking hoping he would have disappeared, and she was hallucinating. No such luck, he was still there smirking. "Forgive me princess I guess I could have eased you into it a little."

"What was that? Who goes around taking women's clothes off and giving them orgasms?" she shrieked

He winced and kept talking. "As I mentioned earlier we have no women but the princesses permitted within the castle walls. It is up to your personal guard to see to all your requirements and also at your magnanimity, you see to ours. It is how it has been for century's here."  
"So you're telling me I will be fucking, not just my new prince, I met only yesterday, but 30 soldiers also? I am not a princess then I'm your whore." She screamed

He picked her up then and carried her to one of the benches. He replied "Except in special circumstances only your prince will be as you say fucking you. The soldiers are here to take care of your daily needs, protect you, and Help you in your bath and see to any and all your whims and pleasures. If you don't want to be touched the island protects you. Anyone gaining undo knowledge of your body will be struck permanently unable to perform."

So it's like Salt Peter Island, unless you are touched by a princess?' she asked

"The rules are, you must be willing; you have to be touching a male's penis with sexual intent if you want it to get hard, or it will stay flaccid no matter how much he prays otherwise. After you touch his cock the first time, it will become firm in your presence from then on. None but the prince is permitted access to your birth channel except under special circumstances. The prince himself must invite anyone else into your bed. See not so bad is it?"

This was all too much. She had oodles of questions but decided to stick with one. "So why would a prince want to share his wife?"

"As I said there are no other women permitted here and prior to these rules the Warriors got out of hand fighting among themselves. This arrangement keeps peace on the island. Furthermore, it seems to keep the princesses pretty happy after they come to appreciate the rules."

"So Edward just watches all of you coming in and out of my bed, and he's happy with that? "Bella asked astonished

"It is a necessary arrangement, and you do no one outside your private bath, garden, or guards room, unless your prince decrees it. As he said each night, you choose your bodyguard for the next day. It will be a sought after appointment Tyler answered.

"So I just walk down a line and choose who catches my eye? Kind of like, hey you, your cock looks unhappy like it could use my attention!" she huffed

"Well usually the princess just whispers it in her chosen's ear sometime during the choosing. But, I suppose your way would work splendidly." he said eyes twinkling again as he tried hard not to laugh. "Let's get you finished in here so we can go down to dinner."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So, she hadn't even slept with her new prince yet and this hunk Tyler was working her into a lather in her bath, in more ways than one. He had explained that her new *prince* would not be able to claim her womanhood for a week. In the meantime, she was to try some of the guard out along with whatever Edward could dream up to do without "breaching her". If on her taking day when he finally took her, she still spilled virgin blood, she was officially married and there would be a wedding party.

Tyler was very thorough in washing her body, and she had three more orgasms. When he again carried her out of the water and laid her on the bench. He then started licking her folds as he rubbed her clit. After bringing her again, he repositioned himself and started sucking on her nipples and sliding fingers in and out of her ass. She almost came off the bench. Nobody had ever touched her anus. She settled back down and relaxed when she realized it felt pleasurable.

She reached over to take him in hand and looked down and noticed he was soft. She almost got her feelings hurt when it struck her then that she had to touch him to make him hard. She looked upon his face and asked him had he ever been touched before. He said no one in the prince's Guard had. She sucked in a breath looked him in the eye and touched him.

She realized as she stroked his cock that there were going to be a lot of first's this week. She stopped him from touching her then pulled him up on the bench sat him down and slowly lowered her mouth over him. A look of sweet rapture came over his face as he said "beloved princess you bless me with the ecstasy of your mouth after the luscious touch of your hand on me was more than he could have wished for." she finished giving him his first orgasm, and he proceeded to get her prepared for the night's events.

My dinner dress seemed to be basically the same as the day one except the skirt was down to her ankles; it was still slit to the hip though. She was beginning to think that was for easy access.

Tyler escorted her to the great hall and she was introduced to the other princes and princesses. She sat down and felt a hand on her leg. She jumped up as Edward assured her, "all was fine." It seemed the winner of the days training got to eat the princesses' dinner cream. This she had to argue about.

"How the hell am I supposed to feed myself with someone lapping at her cunt?" she screamed

Her calm easygoing prince replied. "I have the pleasure of feeding you dinner each night as your guard for the day will attend to your other meals."

"Yeah, makes perfect since why hadn't he figured that out. Oh he know because you people are crazy." she finished

She then looked around the room and noticed all the other princes were silently feeding their wives while said wives were squirming and trying not to be noticeable. She went to sit back down when she had a thought.

"Shouldn't he at least meet the man who gets to feast on me for dinner? She asked

Edward looked at her then answered. "You have" as Garth of the scared face peeked out from under the table with a wicked grin on his face. Okay, can he just say she wasn't sure at this point whether he was going to really eat her? They would not let him actually tear her flesh. Right?

Edward looked calm and started toward her with a fork full of meat so he sat down again. It was at this point she tried to figure out how an 8-foot tall man fit under the table. She looked to the other side and noticed that the table was on a raised platform, so in front of her there was a large depression in the floor.

She felt the hand slowly sliding up her leg again and tensed as Edward said, "just relax or we will be here all night". She blew out a breath and slid down a little in the seat. Garth must have taken pity on her, as he tried a new tactic and removed her sandals and started rubbing her feet. After he got her good and relaxed he started rubbing up her calves. Next, he moved to her thighs then slowly slid the skirt over and proceeded to rubbing her clit. After bringing her once that way he latched onto her clit with his mouth then ringed my folds with his fingers. He took his fingers out, she heard him sucking on something, and he realized it was her juices. She guessed he was satisfied with her taste because that spurred him to lap her folds then stick his tongue inside her hot box. She grabbed the seat as he started thrusting in and out of her with his tongue then chewed on her clit, then thrust with his tongue. When she started, writhing in her seat and gushing into his mouth he licked her clean then stopped.

AN-so too much? Not enough? What do you think so far?


	6. Chapter 6

**An- Okay this is a very short chapter from Edward's point of view.I hope it answers some more questions.**

Chapter 6

Edward had never thought about how it would be to know other warriors were pleasuring and taking pleasure from his princess. He was distracted all day imagining what was going on with Tyler and Bella. Tyler was a good soldier and he trusted him but that didn't make it any easier. Then at dinner to sit by and feed her while watching her body writhe around and her face go slack with pleasure, he wanted to climb under the table and pull Garth out and kill him. He had not known he was a jealous person but this was killing him.

They finally went back to their rooms and he sent Bella into her bathroom to wait for Tyler to help her change. If he were to make it through this night, it would take much determination. How did the other princes handle knowing everyone in his private guard had or would have carnal knowledge of their beloved? He knew this was custom was done for only the best of reasons and was essential to their way of life but it did not make it any easier.

During His reign as king, he was looking into changing things. Maybe he could bring a scientist over or switch more of the males from this realm with females from the other. He understood that the islands could only protect and nourish a finite amount of lives but there had to be a way to change things.

Finally, he changed into the choosing outfit and stalked out of the room. To show solidarity he was to go stand in line with his warriors while they were submitted to the choosing. His cock was about to burst from being hard every time he was around Bella, with no relief in sight until tonight. Tonight could not come soon enough for him to get his hands and angry cock on his new bride to be.

**An- So what do you think? I may have another chapter up later today.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella walked in the bathroom sat down on the bench and waited for Tyler. He came in a door that was hidden toward the side of the room. He explained that it came from the room for the guard or guards of the day. She caught it this time and made him tell what he meant by Guards as in more than one. He explained that usually the guards would want her to themselves for the day but sometimes they could make deals with each other. If one is chosen then the other is included. It might be a one-time thing between them or they become a set. So every time you chose one you got the other.

Tyler then went in the closet and came out with her choosing outfit. She had thought the other outfits were bad. This was the short version but it was sheer. It seemed that everyone got to see the goods tonight. She knew there was no use complaining as she would hear. "This is not anything new; this is a century's long tradition." It did not make it any easier. Tyler washed her up once again and brought her pleasure a few more times, and then she returned the favor by stroking and licking him to his second and third orgasms of his life.

Tyler reminded her that the men were waiting on her and helped her get dressed. He then left into his room, came around, and met her outside her door. She blushed to the tips of her ears when he saw what he was wearing. It seems the male choosing outfit was a thin piece of fabric that wrapped around the penis and then was tied up high around his waist with a piece of string. He said "upon my pleasure princess" and held out his arm for her to grab. He strutted all the way down the hall as she kept checking him out front and back. She decided it was nice that nothing broke up the view of his high rounded rear.

She felt like a pervert checking him out until they rounded the corner and in their private meeting room stood 30 pretty much naked men. It was only after noticing that Edward was hard while the rest were flaccid that she realized Tyler was hard too. Then she remembered about what he had said about them always being hard in her presence. So basically after she touched both of them they had been hard anytime they were near her. Interesting, very interesting.

She walked up and down the line front and back not knowing what she was doing. How do you choose from a line of young virginal men all ready to bend to her every whim? She noticed they were all checking her body out also and wondered were they okay with the fact they were stuck with her as their only sexual pleasure. Oh, well problem for another day. Bella noticed most were smiling and preening and trying to get her attention. There was a handful that were either scowling or seemed disinterested though.

She finally decided not to look at their faces and went behind them again and just picked one. She went up and tried to tap him on the shoulder to bend down. She asked his name and he groaned and said Roman.

"Well Roman, see you tomorrow".

Roman turned and said "Thanks' for the honor princess." Then bent down and placed a slow kiss on her lips. All the men groaned then until Edward cleared his throat.

Everyone left as Tyler escorted her back to the room. He left her at the door saying to knock on his door when she was ready for him. She shook her head, went inside, and plopped down on the bed.

A few minutes later, the door opened to Edward. He looked like he was ready to pop. She noticed his little piece of cloth was stretched to its limit and he was pointing at his belly button he was so hard. Only then did she notice Garth was with him.

She looked a question at Edward and he told her that until the taking Garth was to help make sure things did not get out of hand with us as he had such a fierce desire to penetrate her and that would not be allowed. So her first night in her bed in this new castle and we had company. What a surprise.

Without any further fanfare, Edward dropped to his knees between her legs and started licking. Garth got underneath her and propped her up along his body. He reached his long arms around, pinched, and rubbed her nipples. After she climaxed from the combined efforts, she sat Edward down, moved over him, and slid his cock in her mouth. Garth first sucked her cunt from behind till he gave him her pleasure then leaned over the back of her rubbing her nipples with one hand and clit with the other. It was only upon feeling his flaccid penis against my rear that she realized she had not touched him yet. Bella reached back and touched him and he sprang to life.

She groaned as Garth started using that stiff rod as another hand as he slid it along her ass and over her slit. Edward must have appreciated that groan because he moaned himself and clenched so she did it again. He started to shot his hot seed and tried to pull out of her mouth. She grabbed him and held him there getting every bit.

They changed positions again and she lay across Edward while he rubbed her with his shaft. Garth insisted on keeping his fingers in my birth channel so Edward would not slip and accidently penetrate her (could that happen?) and she turned her head and sucked on his cock. Bella had less control in the position so he had to actually fuck my face. As large as he was he had to be extra careful not to choke her but in minutes he had his orgasm and she was happy for him.

She went into the bathroom and knocked on the door and Tyler came in and cleaned her up again. There was another orgasm for him and for her. Tyler then informed her that she would be sleeping with him this night and with the warrior of the day until her taking. This was so her intended did not make a mistake while sleeping and spear her of her marriage contract.

Whatever, she was tired; it had been an extremely long and fulfilling day. Snuggled up to Tyler she was wondering how long that hard on was going to keep being a joy for him and not become a pain when sleep found her.

**AN-okay here is another chapter. Again do you like it, hate it to weird, to smutty? Let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella awoke between two huge males. One was behind her running his hands over her breasts. The other had his head on her stomach and was rubbing up and down her legs stopping just short of her most intimate parts. Was she crazy or did these guys seem to multiply? When she looked down Roman looked up and smiled at her.

She heard "Good morning Princess" from behind her and realized it wasn't Tyler there.

Slowly she turned her head to look behind her, like in one of those predator movies and came face to face with the most arresting Purple eyes. "My name is Jasper, and Roman agreed to share his day with me. Is that satisfactory with you Princess?"

"Sure, the more the merrier! Just bring the whole dang squad in here and I'll take care of ya all at once."She screeched.

"Now princess please calm down. We thought we would be able to serve you better if teamed up and there was more than one of us."

"More like you realized you could all start getting your rocks off sooner?" She answered

"If it displeases you, we will head back out to the barracks." Jasper bit out "I am more than willing to wait to serve my princesses needs and desires till she chooses me herself."

She looked into his striking face and sighed answering 'its fine, you may stay. This is just going to take some adjustment."

Roman clapped his hands together then and said. "Now that that's settled would the princess like to eat in bed, her garden, or the private off suite dining room?"

She asked where the prince was and was told he drilled with the other warriors all day every day during the week. He would be back in time for dinner. She decided to eat in the garden and Roman said that he would attend to her until Jasper got back with breakfast. Jasper left the room as Roman laid out her day outfit and showed her to the garden after she was dressed.

Bella found out it really was her own private garden and that the entrance was off the bathroom. It was the length of all three suites and only the windows for those suites could see into it. There was a small maze in the middle scattered about were benches and small tables. She was informed that they could explore the maze after breakfast.

They asked would she like a massage while eating breakfast and led Her to a high padded table. They took turns feeding her, and giving the best massage she had ever received. By the time they were done, she was completely relaxed and ready to start her day. She was even surprised they stuck to non-erotic places, and did not take advantage even though her privates were always being flashed to them.

Now it was time for the maze. After taking a few twists and turns, they came to a huge tree with a swing hanging off it. Deciding it was a perfect day for a swing she moved closer, staring at it when she got there, as it seemed to be mostly pieces of fabric that seemed to be excessively far in the air. Roman said, "Allow us "with a shit eating grin on his face. They lifted her up and adjusted the main part of the fabric until there was just a sling across the back and another across the bottom of her thighs.

There were still straps hanging down and Jasper got behind her and held her still while Roman lifted her feet and took her shoes off and placed each foot in a strap then pulled forward till her crotch was at his face. This left her leaning back, until she realized she was staring at Jaspers limp cock. She grabbed it and brought it to life just as Roman took the first lick on her Labial folds.

She groaned then pulled Jasper closer and took his velvet tip in her mouth. When Jasper and she both climaxed, they swiveled the swing around and switched positions. It was not long before she had brought Roman and had more pleasure from Jasper. They decided to go inside and cleanup for lunch. The men bathed her very thoroughly and pleasure was had by all. Bella decided she liked this two-guard thing very much. All that attention to detail ensured no spot was forgotten.

**AN-Is this quick enough for updates? It won't always be this quick but I figured its Saturday so that means fun first**.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They ate lunch in the private Dining-Sitting room and made plans to go see the afternoon training Session. When they got there she watched quietly from afar then walked out onto the practice field. The men stopped what they were doing happy to greet their beloved princess. Bella's face turned red as she realized now along with Edward and Tyler; Garth, Jasper and Roman's day pants were straining. It was erotic yet still mortifying to see the evidence of her ethical downfall. She assured all the men that they looked fierce on the training field and would not want to run into any of them in the woods.

They walked the grounds for a while then headed back to prepare for dinner. She was bathed (and pleasured) again before being changed into the evening outfit. When they got to the dinner hall, she greeted Edward and Garth with a kiss and sat down. Deciding she did not want to know who was munching on her at dinner, she didn't ask.

She sat down and Edward started feeding her as the under table guest grabbed her thigh fairly roughly. When she gasped but didn't move he got right down to business. He seemed to be almost gnawing on me and every time she came close to exploding, he would stop, wait a full minute then start all over again. Finally, despite the pleasure/pain of it she quietly exploded. He left the cream upon my thighs, got out from under the table, and stalked out.

"Who was that?" she asked not sure whether he was mortified or intrigued.

"It was Ceylon my lady. He won the day's activities and the honor of the lady's dinner cream."

"He didn't seem too honored." she replied still trembling from the oddness of the situation and the man's open hostility. Edward rubbed up and down her arms as she calmed down enough to sit back down and let him finish feeding her.

Jasper and Roman escorted her back to the room then met up with her to clean up in the bathroom. They both shook their heads when they saw the cream dried upon her thigh, and warned her not to mention it to Edward. She guessed it was considered in bad taste to waste such rich desserts. They also were afraid that Edward might take it as a personal insult and end Ceylon's existence.

They cleaned Bella up thoroughly and orally and changed her into the choosing outfit. They said to knock when she was done with the choosing and pleasuring of Edward and Garth and they would clean her up for bed.


End file.
